Heredera
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: UA Kagome Heredo una fortuna, una mansión y un problema que le Dará ganas de salir huyendo, ¿se dejara sucumbir al miedo? UA capitulo tres arriba, perdón por la tardanza.
1. Chapter 1

" " cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heredera

"¿Esto es mió?"menciono impresionada.

"Si, señorita" respondió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de mismo color a su lado.

"¿Esto es mió?" repitió sin creerlo todavía.

"…¿Señorita?" pregunto el hombre empezando a dudar de la cordura de su cliente .

"¿Uh?" atino a decir ella, sin quitar la mirada de lo que tenía en frente como si fuera una polilla atraída por la luz.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Kagome no confiando en su voz dio un asentimiento _¿yo herede esto?¿enserio es mió?_ volvió a preguntarse, sin alejar la mirada al enorme castillo frente suyo, construido de piedras y con tres columnas alrededor, varias ventanas se posaban del mismo y la enorme puerta en frente del castillo, fabricada por madera de caoba, era muy alto, como un edificio de once pisos o quizás hasta mas, se encontraba rodeado de frondosos árboles, y para llegar a la entrada era un caminito de loza.

Encontrando las palabras, mientras su garganta se desenredaba del tremendo nudo que se había formado por su sorpresa, otra vez comenzó a hablar "¿Esta seguro que esto es mió?" _bueno no es lo mas coherente _pensó, pero, no sé le ocurría más, ya que lo último que quería es que la arrancaran de un sueño, que en realidad nunca se imagino que comenzaría.

"Si señorita" irritado el hombre "la señora Mitsuki Higurashi se lo heredo junto con su dinero a Kagome Higurashi, no hay duda, y usted es Kagome Higurashi " dijo con un toque amargo en su voz.

La cabello azabache se sintió mal por el regaño pero, en parte, lo entendía es lo único coherente que estaba diciendo desde el momento que le mostraron el lugar y le explicaron todo lo que había heredado, pero simplemente era impresionante _soy millonaria y tengo un castillo_ Kagome hizo lo único que creía que podría hacer. Asintió, nuevamente, la cabeza a su abogado.

"Señorita si gusta podemos ir a la entrada a que conozca a sus empleados" calmada mente expreso el abogado después de su leve explosión.

Sin pensarlo, camino la ojos azul-grisáceos detrás de su abogado, cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos y el castillo. Kagome regreso en sí, una vez que el abogado detuvo su andar y toco la puerta de madera, esperando pacientemente a que abrieran. Por mientras la cabello azabache se entretuvo mirando las figuras que estaban plasmadas en ella, que trataba de raíces en vueltas entre sí con la terminación, de cada punta, en una flor con un colibrí chupando su néctar, su inspección termino al ser abierta por un hombre de edad mayor con ojos saltones, pelón por la parte superior de su cráneo y suficiente cabello grisáceo en las demás secciones para hacer una colita de caballo, su cara era adornada por una barba de chivo, su físico delgado, algo encorvado, cubierto por un traje.

"¿Se les ofrece algo?" dijo el señor de ojos saltones.

"Señor, esta señorita es Kagome Higurashi la nueva dueña" haciendo señas a la cabello azabache a su lado.

"Ya veo. Bienvenida señorita, pasen por favor" abriendo completamente la puerta y haciendo un gesto de que entraran.

"Lo lamento yo me tengo que retirar, señorita Higurashi la dejo con su mayordomo, hasta luego" despidiéndose con una inclinación se dio la vuelta y se retiró

_Tengo mayordomo _pensó la ojos azul-grisáceos.

"Pase señorita mi nombre es Totousai, como menciono el abogado soy su mayordomo" mientras la guiaba por uno de los pasillo, hasta llegar a una enorme sala con una gran lámpara colgando del techo, un ventanal justo en frente de su perspectiva, unos sillones alrededor y una mesa, en medio de todo, que encima contenía un florero con hermosos tulipanes blancos. La pared se encontraba adornado con pinturas clásicas, el piso tapizado de alfombra color caqui "¿Le gustaría algo?"

"…yo…uh…" formulo incoherentemente, todavía sin poder creerlo _¿esta sala es mía?._

Dando una risa Totousai decidió ayudarla "Si quiere puedo llevarla al patio para que respire aire y sus palabras regresen" dijo con burla simpatica.

Kagome con una sonrisa le confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que se encontraba mareada su mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome con un gran respiro, trato de tranquilizar todos sus nervios y shock de lo que acababa de presentar, era incomprensible como una abuela que nunca había conocido le heredo todo. Tomando asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraba frente a la fuente, miró alrededor todo los tipos de especie que existían en el jardín _mas que jardín parece un bosque _pensó la cabello azabache por la grandeza de este.

Tomando otra bocanada de aire, alzo la mirada al cielo, viendo pasar las nubes blancas _mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, jamás imagine que esto me pasaría_ bajando la vista sobre la fuente, se topó con un pajarillo verde que empezó a tomar agua y, lo que parecía igual, un baño. Colocando los codos sobre la pierna y la cabeza en las manos, recordó la sorpresa que se llevo cuando, en su casa sencilla, llego el abogado con la noticia sobre la herencia de su abuela.

Alzando el vuelo la ave, siguió con la mirada su camino hasta uno de los ventanales del castillo, topándose con una figura en blanco parada en ella. Kagome extrañada, parpadeo y, de repente, ya no vio a nadie, alzando los brazos y frotándose los ojos miró otra vez al ventanal, siguió sin ver nada, levantandose de su lugar, se encamino a la entrada del castillo.

_Debo estar imaginando cosas por la sorpresa_ pensó Kagome, antes de darle un último vistazo para obtener el mismo resultado de hace unos segundos, sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió la puerta y entró.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Señor Totousai" hablo la ojos azul-grisáceos, con un libro en sus manos, sentada en un sillon de cuero. Se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo, que tenía varios estantes rellenos de libros y sillones acompañados de mesitas pequeñas, en algunos de ellos. A la izquierda de la joven un ventanal y a su derecha un escritorio, hecho de madera, con unos papeles que había inspeccionado hace un rato.

"Dígame Señorita" dijo el hombre mayor, mirando los diferentes libros, que estaba acostumbrado a ver por sus años trabajados.

Doblando la punta de la hoja en donde se encontraba leyendo, lo cerro y volteó a ver al anciano de ojos saltones " No le molestaría traerme algo de tomar" expreso simpáticamente la cabello azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro de corazón.

"No se preocupe señorita, ahora regreso" caminando hacía la puerta del lugar, para salir.

Bajando la mirada, abrió el libro _espero que a medio camino no olvide lo que le pedí _pensó Kagome con una mas grande sonrisa en sus labios, por la gracia de su viejo mayordomo. Había pasado ya una semana desde su llegada al castillo y había aprendido que era muy olvidadizo, a veces regresaba sin lo que debía traer o se tomaba mas tiempo del debido por que a medio camino olvidaba a donde iba o lo que iba a buscar. También a quitarse la sorpresa de haber heredado todo esto, aunque se perdía fácilmente por el castillo, estaba segura que para haber estado una semana no conocía todo y no había encontrado a mas personal, pero sabia que había mas, ya que siempre en las mañanas, tardes y noches estaba su comida lista cuando iba al comedor, le hubiera gustado que alguien la acompañara _luego encontrare a mas personas._

Oyendo como se abría la puerta, alzo la mirada para ver una parte abierta, al parecer el Señor Toutosai no había olvidado esta vez las espero a que entrara, pero, después de un rato Kagome frunció el ceño.

"¿Señor Totousai?" pregunto al no ver pasar a nadie. Doblando la punta de la pagina, nuevamente, lo cerro y lo dejo en una mesa, mientras se levantaba y tomaba rumbo.

Agarrando la manija abrió mas ancho hasta observar el pasillo, dando un paso, salio de la biblioteca mirando la soledad de los grandes pasillos "¿Señor Totousai?" extrañada, alzo la voz al no ver señas de su mayordomo.

Paf

Oyó un sonido muy fuerte tras suyo, pegando un brinco, se volteó sobresaltada y miró la puerta de la biblioteca que se había cerrado repentinamente. Pudo haber sido el viento _pero no hay viento _pensó la ojos azul-grisáceos dudosa, mirando fijamente a la puerta, colocando una mano sobre su corazón, espero a que se calmara, cuando lo sintió en un ritmo mas tranquilo, dio un paso en frente y agarro con su mano la perilla, dándole la vuelta.

No pasó nada.

La cabello azabache frunció el ceño y empezó forcejear con la manija un poco al no conseguir ningún resultado, utilizando mas fuerza, siguió tratando de abrirlo _Se atoro la puerta_ mordiendo el labio inferior volteó a ver a todos lados, siguió sin ver a nadie, y regreso a forzar la puerta.

Kagome continuó hasta que empezó a oír pasos que se acercaban hacia ella "Señor Totousai" empezó Kagome al oír los pasos mas cerca "se cerro la puerta y no pued…" alzo la mirada para observar al viejo mayordomo, pero, se detuvo a media oración al observar que no había nadie en el pasillo mas que ella _yo estoy segura que oí pasos _pensó repentinamente asustada.

Crash

Rápidamente, se viro al oír como se caía un objeto y se rompía, pero, todo estaba en su lugar. La cabello azabache camino un poco donde escucho el ruido, para encontrar que nada se había caído. Asustada, regreso a la puerta de la biblioteca y trato de abrirla, pero seguía cerrada. _Ábrete por favor ¡ábrete! _jaloneando mas duro y desesperadamente.

"¿Señorita?" Kagome sobresaltada, miró hacía donde le hablaron para ver a lo lejos al viejo mayordomo llegando con una bandeja que contenía una garrafa de agua junto con un vaso.

"¡Señor Totousai!" exclamo entre aliviada y alterada la ojos azul-grisáceos.

"¿Sucede algo señorita?"extrañado el viejo mayordomo al encontrarla fuera de la biblioteca, con la tez pálida y una mano en la manija.

"…yo…yo…la puerta…y luego oí un ruido…y…y…la puerta…" La cabello azabache al no poder formular buena respuesta, le hizo señas al objeto de sus balbuceos.

"¿Señorita se encuentra bien?"

Kagome dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió "la puerta esta cerrada"

El viejo mayordomo se acerco, puso una mano en la manija y con la otra trato de equilibrar la bandeja, pero, Kagome la agarro para que no se le cayera. Con el peso quitado, le dio la vuelta a la perilla, abriéndose fácilmente. Volvió a agarrar la bandeja que sostenía la ojos azul-grisáceos, que se encontraba tras él con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez.

"¿Esta segura que la puerta estaba cerrada señorita?" pregunto el viejo mayordomo, mirándola extrañado.

"…yo…pero…yo…" Kagome no salía de la sorpresa y no teniendo confianza en su voz, cerro la boca y asintió dudosa.

"Señorita venga a tomar su agua, le ayudara a tranquilizarse"

_Estoy segura que estaba cerrada la puerta _a pesar de sus pensamientos, Kagome volvió asentir antes de entrar y voltear a ver al oscuro pasillo, mientras cerraba la puerta con un sentimiento de miedo dentro de su ser y una incomodidad en su estomago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola esta es otra historia que se me ocurrió espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios de que les parece es algo que se me ocurrió mientras tenía una pesadilla xD (hasta con mis pesadillas ando haciendo fics ) espero les guste el principio pobrecita mi kagome-chan le pegaron un susto, bueno galletita virtual para todos los que dejen comentarios! non

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawag


	2. Chapter 2

Heredera

Kagome estaba paseando alrededor de la primera planta del pasillo mirando algunas puertas al azar que podía encontrar, hasta ahora era el único piso que conocía del castillo a excepción del segundo piso su cuarto, el mayordomo de mayor edad le había enseñado varias veces la primera y segunda planta del castillo, pero, no se lo aprendía, para llegar a su cuarto aun lo necesitaba y podía afirmar que del primer piso lo que conocía era la solo cinco salas que hasta ahora eran, una sala, un comedor, otra sala, la cocina y una pista de baile.

Abriendo una puerta al azar del montón la ojo azul-plateados, encontró varias plantas alrededor, había encontrado un invernadero, no recordaba que el viejo mayordomo le enseñara este lugar. Entrando miro deliberadamente cada tipo de planta exótica del lugar que se mantenía por el cambio de temperatura artificial del lugar, tomando el vistazo en una flor de color rosa que se encontraba acompañada de unas hojas alargadas color verde oscuro, la cabello azabache se acerco su mano para tocarla.

"¡No la toques!" sobresaltada la joven alejo la mano mirando alrededor para encontrar un joven de su edad de cabello rojizo, amarrado en una cola alta y ojos verdes, alto y levemente moreno-parecía mas quemado por el sol-

"¿Gomen nasai?" pregunto Kagome dudosa

"No queremos que te pase nada ¿verdad?" consiguiendo como resultado una dudosa negación de la cabeza de la ojos azul-plateado, observándola con una mano en el mentón se le quedo viendo divertido "Por la forma en que estabas cerca de tocarla adivino que no has de saber cual es"

"Um, no" le contesto la cabello azabache mirando, como su mirada divertida se volvía medio traviesa

"Está flor es Nerium oleander también conocida como laurel rosa es temiblemente venenosa" empezó haciendo señas con la mano a la flor.

"¿Enserio es venenosa?" pregunto la cabello azabache mirando a la flor rosa inocentemente posada entre sus hojas "no lo parece"

"¡OH! Pero si lo es con solo tocarla te envenena y te produce sudor, gastroenteritis, vómitos, temblores, entre otras cosas hasta que te da la muerte" la joven sorprendida se le quedo mirando a la flor, ahora con una nueva mentalidad sobre ella.

"¿Qué hace esta flor aquí entonces?" pregunto curiosa y a la vez mirando a la flor con mucho cuidado.

"Porque es una flor bonita, de hecho, esta flor viene de Alemania" dijo el cabello rojizo sacando un par de guantes del delantal que traía puesto, ofreciéndole uno a la cabello azabache mientras que el otro par se lo ponía él y agarraba la flor pasándosela con cuidado.

La ojo azul-plateado miro por un momento a la flor antes de agarrarla con los guantes ya puestos "Sabes mucho sobre plantas" dijo en afirmación la joven

"Así es" dijo orgulloso el ojo verde "Después de todo yo me encargo de este lugar, sino supiera nada terminaría cometiendo un error que me mataría" se jacto el de tez morena.

Dejando aún lado la flor, se quito los guantes y se los devolvió al cabello rojizo "¡OH! Ya veo, por cierto soy Kagome Higurashi, tu eres…"

"¡Ah! ¡Tú eres la nueva dueña!, hasta que le conozco, mucho gusto mi nombre es Shippo Watanaba, señorita" dijo el cabello rojizo feliz mirando a la cabello azabache mientras le daba un saludo cordial pero pegaba de brincos como un niño chiquito, sacando una risa de Kagome.

"Llámame Kagome, Watanaba-kun" dijo con simpatía viendo dudar por un momento al ojo verde.

"Muy bien, pero si usted me llama Shippo, Kagome-san" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me parece bien, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me podrías dar un tour por aquí Shippo-kun" dijo la cabello azabache haciendo seña con su brazo sobre el invernadero, viendo como el cabello rojizo le brillaban los ojos con vivacidad por ver el interés de su nueva patrona sobre el lugar.

"Claro Kagome, por aquí, sígueme, yo te enseño" dijo con una mano sobre su pecho y dirigiendo el camino del invernadero.

Definitivamente le recordaba a un niño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Y como le fue hoy señorita?" pregunto el mayordomo

"Muy bien, fíjate que estaba revisando otra vez para aprenderme el lugar cuando me tope con este invernadero y conocí a un chico bastante hiperactivo pero divertido llamado Shippo" dijo emocionada la cabello azabache platicándole al viejo mayordomo de su experiencia con alegría de haber encontrado a otra persona aparte de ellos dos en el castillo.

"Entiendo su emoción señorita pero creo que debería comer para seguir con esa energía" dijo el viejo mayordomo viéndola divertido, mientras a la ojo azul-plateado se le formaba un leve rubor por haber olvidado la comida

"¡OH! Es cierto pero de la emoción ni hambre tengo" dándole una gran sonrisa.

"La comida es la nutrición del cuerpo"

"Está bien" accedió agarrando un cubierto y empezando a comer sus alimentos con gran felicidad, mientras su viejo mayordomo se encontraba a su lado por si necesitaba algo "Por cierto señor Totousai, ¿sigue ocupado?"

"Algo señorita pero no se preocupe en poco tiempo terminare" le afirmo el viejo mayordomo, sabiendo que la pregunta era para ver si estaba en la noche para llevarla a su habitación.

"Um y ¿crees que antes que sea de noche estarás libre?" menciono ahora Kagome nerviosa, jugando con la comida con su cubierto.

Él tenía razón "si estaré libre, pero la tarde estaré viendo sobre los empleados" al fin le soltó.

"Y ¿si te acompaño?" dijo esperanzada la cabello azabache

"Lo lamento señorita" dijo el viejo mayordomo consiguiendo una mirada decepcionada de parte de esos ojos azul-plateado.

"Está bien" murmuro mientras seguía comiendo.

"Puede tomar ese tiempo para conocer al joven Shippo"

"Si, tienes razón"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome se encontraba caminando otra vez entre los grandes pasillos, mirando entre rato en la dirección de las ventanas que encontraba para no perder el sentido de la hora o tan siquiera saber cuando estaba por atardecer, soltando un suspiro tomó rumbo por otro pasillo y se encontró con que estaba cerrado y sin ninguna puerta, de repente sonrió al ver algo que le llamaba su atención.

Llegando al final del pasillo miró un gran y alto reloj de madera antiguo, con sus largas flechas apuntando los números romanos y en el estomago de este moviéndose una vara con un circulo al final de lado a lado, de color dorado.

_Es un reloj realmente antiguo _observando la madera gastada en algunas secciones, dejando de lado su inspección en el reloj, regreso la vista por donde había llegado y luego al reloj, pasando sus dedos por las decoraciones doradas se dio cuenta que era oro puro.

_Debió costar una fortuna _trazando con su dedo los lazos unidos entre las piezas de oro, haciendo una extraña figura hasta -donde ella no llegaba- atrás del reloj _aunque ahora a de costar mucho más_

Mirando tranquilamente el reloj dejando de lado el hecho de los costos, se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde llego, pensando ahora en que camino debía tomar, cerrando los ojos continuo caminando derecho esperando llegar a un pasillo, pero se detuvo de repente al sentir como su nariz chocaba contra algo alejándose abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Frente a ella se encontraba el reloj que se supone que había dejado atrás, volteándose se encontró con el pasillo frente a ella _No recuerdo haberme dado la vuelta_ pensó extrañada, mirando el reloj lo vio moviéndose normal, dando un sus piro y empezando a dudar de su cordura se fue caminando, pero, -esta vez- con los ojos abiertos.

Siguió caminando y paso por otro pasillo para encontrarlo bloqueado, dudando se dio la vuelta y caminando un poco por donde había empezado dio vuelta por otro pasillo y al mirar se dio cuenta de que este otro pasillo se encontraba igualmente cerrado, sonidos de alarmas empezaron a sonar en el interior de su cabeza.

_Estoy segura que este pasillo no estaba cerrado_ pensó alarmada empezando a mirar a todos lados buscando urgentemente una ventana, regresando por donde vino encontró una.

Estaba terminando el atardecer.

Alarmada volteó tratando de regresar por donde llego para encontrar el camino también bloqueado, regresando, a donde estaba la ventana miro en frente suyo a otro pasillo, tomando un respiro camino hacia el para encontrarlo igual cerrado, dándose la vuelta se regreso hacia la ventana sin saber que mas hacer miro al pasillo que había tomado hace un momento para llevarse una sorpresa.

No había ningún pasillo.

Miró a su derecha para encontrar el pasillo cerrado, en frente -sin creer- el pasillo que había desaparecido y a su izquierda encontró una puerta _No recuerdo esa puerta _no encontrando ningún rumbo mas camino hacia la puerta, colocando su mano en el picaporte se quedo un momento pensando, tomando su decisión empezó a darle la vuelta a la manija.

Soltándola de repente se empezó a asustar cuando comenzó a oír como raspaban las paredes con lo que parecían garras _¡oh Dios! no me puede estar pasando esto _pensó asustada retrocediendo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta se topo con una pared que se encontraba al lado de la ventana _ la pared no estaba este cerca estaba mas lejos_.

Oyendo como se acercaba el sonido de las garras raspando y cada vez mas fuerte y mostrándose cada vez mas oscuro _¡Kami ayúdame! _con los ojos levemente húmedos cada vez mas asustada. Con los sonidos de las garras mucho mas cerca _¡necesito salir de aquí! _Mirando la ventana hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para salir.

Abrió la ventana.

Dudando por un momento si salirse por ella _No creo que sea momento para pensar coherentemente _pensó desesperada, brincando por la ventana, cayó sobre un mar de arbusto. Levantándose miró al lago oscuro de la noche colocándose en la tierra abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos, oculto su cabeza entre ellas y empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía en esa posición, había perdido el paso del tiempo, solo sabía que estaba oscuro y que estaba empezando a hacer frio y que tenía comezón o ardor en los rasguños que se produjeron a su cuerpo por caer en los arbustos.

"¿Kagome-san?" dijo una voz sorprendida, -sacándola de su pena- agachándose a la joven temblorosa.

"Shippo-kun" dijo en un susurro leve mirando al cabello rojo agachado frente a ella, sin aviso se aventó a él y lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Extrañado el ojo esmeralda se quedo un momento pasmado, pero luego reacciono a la joven temblorosa que tenía un férreo control sobre él, tratando de tranquilizarla, coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella y otro masajeando suavemente su cabeza tratando de calmarla, después de un rato al sentir a la joven de cabello azabache tranquila la separo un poco para ver su rostro.

"Kagome-san, ¿qué sucedió?" le pregunto suavemente.

Kagome mirando como los ojos esmeraldas se suavizaban hasta un verde limón, con los labios temblorosos le contó lo sucedido.

"Dice que brinco por una ventana" dijo sorprendido.

La ojos azul-plateados asintió

"¿Está segura Kagome-san?" dijo dudoso su compañero

La cabello azabache asintió levemente al oír el tono dudoso de su voz y vio como sus ojos estaban pegados atrás de ella -en la pared-, la joven heredera volteó para ver lo que miraba con tanta atención el joven que tenía en su brazo y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa y entendiera por que el tono dudoso de voz del cabello rojo.

No había ninguna ventana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uf, casi me saco canas verdes para hacer este capítulo espero que gusten de él, por cierto la información de la flor es verdadera no es inventada, amm espero sus comentarios.

Gomen nasai- perdóname

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	3. Chapter 3

Heredera

"Lo siento señor Totousai, pero, me estoy volviendo loca aquí, ya dudo cada día mas de mi cordura, además que este lugar esta encantado" decía una histérica Kagome mientras arrastraba una maleta tras suyo, tratando de sacarla de la mansión.

"Señorita por favor cálmese" trataba de tranquilizar el viejo mayordomo.

La cabello azabache se le quedo mirando como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza "¿Qué me calme?, Señor Totousai llevo viviendo aquí varias semanas, me han asustado a muerte ¡Y me pide que me calme! ¡No! ¡Me voy!"

El señor Totousai preocupado se le quedo observando como los ojos de la nueva dueña se volvieron un azul profundo casi negro por el miedo "Muy bien señorita, pero, es mejor que espere a la mañana a estas horas es muy peligroso salir. Me encargare personalmente de que se encuentre un auto para transportarla apenas este lista" menciono lo mas pasivo posible.

La ojos azul-grisáceos se detuvo de su ardua tarea, y se quedo pensando un momento lo que decía Totousai. Era cierto, eran altas horas de la noche, después de su experiencia en la tarde no le había importado la hora, había salido corriendo a su habitación y comenzado a preparar su maleta con frenesí, agarrando todo y guardando donde lograra caber ¿Quizás había salido fuera de sí por un momento? fuera lo que fuera, sabía que tenía que salir de allí, era peligroso, aunque si salia igual a la calle en estas horas, no le iría nada bien.

Observando una de las ventanas, miro la profunda oscuridad de la noche y al fondo los arboles que lo rodeaban, no se veía tan bonito como en el día, mientras sentía un escalofrió que le pasaba por su espalda, quizás, podía quedarse con tal en las noches no le había pasado nada. Tomando profundamente aire.

"Muy bien señor Totousai, me quedare en la noche, pero, en la mañana quiero irme" resalto lo último, mientras soltaba su maleta. La agarro rápidamente el mayordomo, haciendole señas para que lo siguiera. Kagome estaba sorprendida, para la edad y complexión del señor Totousai, llevaba como si nada la maleta en la mano ¡Mientras ella la había llevado arrastras!

Dando un profundo suspiro, bajando la cabeza y con los pies pesados, lo siguió, empezando a orar a todo ser celestial para que no pasara algo en las últimas horas que pasaría en ese lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sentada en su cama, miraba atentamente la puerta de madera de su habitación, no movía la mirada por miedo de que se abriera la puerta o viera algo al mirar a su ventana, no quería moverse, pero, instintivamente su cuerpo tiritaba en la cama por el mismo sentimiento, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco por lo que le sucedía. Las manos las tenía sujeta, fuertemente, en sus sabanas color carmín(que le cubría de la cadera para abajo), mientras estas sudaban en frió.

Dando un suspiro tembloroso, se acomodo poco a poco para quedar recostada y mirar el techo de su habitación,que no se distinguió el color por la oscuridad, tratando de controlar todos sus temblores junto con un reposo necesario, cerrando los ojos lentamente, soltó otro suspiro y puso su mente en blanco.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, parpadeo sorprendida al ver iluminado el cuarto por el sol, rápidamente, se bajo de la cama y fue a buscar su maleta, cuando miro extrañada al no encontrarla, comenzó a mirar su cuarto. Miro desde sus paredes melocotón hasta sus muebles color cacao a su ropero color negro. Caminando a su ropero, abrió las puertas de par en par y se sorprendió al ver que no había nada.

Cerrándolas se quedo mirando alrededor hasta ver su cama, camino rápidamente y se asomo debajo de ella, obteniendo el mismo resultado que el ropero. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, se alzo y dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola decidida a decirle un par de cosas al viejo mayordomo por esconder sus cosas.

Caminando por todo el pasillo, estaba extrañada, era imaginación suya o el ambiente se sentía ¿vivo?. Sacudió la cabeza en su locura y llego hasta las escaleras que daban para la primera planta y se paro en seco.

Era diferente, la primera planta no era nada igual a cuando ella la vio, todos los muebles que se encontraban al bajar la sala no estaban, y ahora se veía una sala enorme, como para fiestas de hace muchos años.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras, cuando se abrió una puerta y pasaron unas personas vestidas como sirvientes a limpiar. Kagome, confundida, bajo y se acerco "Disculpen, ¿Saben donde se encuentra el señor Totousai?"espero un rato respuesta, pero, puso un entrecejo al ver que la ignoraban.

Al seguir siendo ignorada, decidió hacer contacto físico, por el hombro de una de ellas, para llamar su atención "Disculpen ¿donde..." se quedo muda al ver como su mano traspasaba su hombro "¡Oh dios! ¡ Están muertas!" exclamo alterada volteando a las escaleras y ver como otras sirvientas bajaban, hablándole a las que hace un momento trataba de llamar su atención.

Se quedo boquiabierta al ver como la traspasaban y se miro así misma "¡Dios la muerta soy yo! espera, yo no me e muerto ¿verdad?" se cuestionaba así misma "Kagome te estas volviendo loca" se hablaba mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos "esta bien, mantén la calma, respira y exhala, mamá decía que eras fantasiosa no hay de que preocuparse" calmándose un poco cuando atravesaron nuevamente por ella "muy bien, fui fantasiosa pero esto llega a los límites de una fantasía, es una locura" volviéndose a alterar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dando otro suspiro, que últimamente hacía mucho, siguió viendo como las sirvientas terminaban. Ya tenía hace un rato que se había calmado y hasta aburrido del extraño incidente, pero lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer era mirar lo que hacían, sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras, además eran las únicas que habían aparecido.

"Mmmm, Kagome esto es aburrido" cualquiera que la hubiera oído la tiraría a loca por hablar consigo misma, pero ¿Con quien mas podía hablar? nadie la podía oír, ni ver. Asique que mas daba.

"Bueno, esto es mejor a los casos anteriores en los que me asustaron" mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre su mano.

Poso la mirada hacía las puertas que se abrieron de repente, pasando a través de ella una señora. Kagome quitó la mano de la barbilla y vio como caminaba lentamente en la sala, hacía un movimiento con las manos y las sirvientas se retiraban, al tenerla mas cerca la observo atentamente, era una señora de estatura mediana, tenía largos cabellos rubios lacios y unos sorprendentes ojos azul profundo, su cara alargada, tez blanca como la nieve y labios rojos cual rubí, vestía un kimono color rosa con dragones blanco decorándolo junto con un obi color purpura, su cabello lucia un intrincado peinado con lazos purpuras. Kagome se sorprendió de la belleza en frente de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" escucho su voz como la seda misma. La ojos gris-azulado comenzó a mirar alrededor, buscando a quien le había hablado.

"Respondeme" ordeno.

Parpadeo sorprendida al ver que no había nadie en el lugar mas que ellas_ ¿Sera que me esta hablando a mi o no soy la única loca?... No, Kagome, tu no estas loca _pensó decidida, cuando miro alrededor_ o quizás si _"Si te explicas, podría" sobresaltada, escucho una voz varonil detrás suyo, volteo a ver quien era el que había hablado_ ¿Como es que no lo vi?_

Miro de arriba a abajo al señor, era un hombre apuesto, demasiado, tenía un porte muy varonil. Era alto, de cabello azabache y ondulado, amarrado a la nuca, sus ojos grises como nubes cargadas apunto de una tormenta, tenía una cara entre alargada y ovalada, tez amarillenta, labios delgados. Tenía un ahori color verde junto con un hakama color café.

La joven Kagome quedo hipnotizada ante tal adonis, pero, después lo miro pensativamente_ Me recuerda a alguien, pero, ¿A quien? _ movió de lado la cabeza, cuando cayo un mechón de su cabello en frente de su cara, apunto de colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar, se detuvo y se lo regreso al rostro, de repente alzo la mirada al hombre frente suyo y nuevamente a su mechón. Obteniendo un tic en su ojo derecho puso una sonrisa irónica "¿Porque no se me hace raro que se parezca a mí?" susurro amargamente.

"No te hagas el tonto" bufo enojada la dama, sacando así a la joven de su en sueño y virando su cabeza hacía la susodicha "sabes muy bien lo que hablo" continuó sin expresar sentimiento alguno sobre su rostro.

"Yo suponía que eso lo debías decidir tu" sonriendo al ver como conseguía ponerla de mal humor.

"Pero me tienes que ayudar" mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto "Ya no sé que hacer" bajo un poco la voz y sus ojos se oscurecieron, mostrando un dejo de preocupación.

Perdiendo rápidamente su sonrisa "No puedo hacer mucho, ya ha pasado a través de varias cosas, además, lo dejaste en manos incorrectas" menciono con un poco de tristeza.

"No creí que él..." guardo silencio, tratando de mantener su compostura "Me sentía muy mal"

"Pero no eran razones para dejarlo"

"..."

"Sígueme" dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue tras él.

La joven de cabellos oscuros se quedo debatiendo que hacer, los seguía o se quedaba. Una parte de su ser le incitaba a que los siguiera, dejando que sus instintos la guiaran, fue tras ellos, rezando por haber tomado la mejor decisión.

Veía la tranquilidad con la que andaban como si no hubieran hablado de cosas serias hace un momento, aunque la ojos gris-azulados tenía muchas dudas de quien había sido de que hablaban ¿Que había hecho la mujer de cabellos rubios para mostrar tristeza? ¿De que exactamente era culpada? ¿Quien es de la persona que hablaban? y muchas otras dudas salieron de la cabello azabache. Otra cuestión era ese hombre ¿Era su familiar? ¿Quien era?, frustrada, hizo una mueca y se acaricio el cabello.

De repente se pararon frente a una puerta y tocaron suavemente, parecía que balbuceaban unas palabras a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de esta, observo como el varón abría suavemente la puerta, mientras la dama pasaba primero de los dos y el ojos grisáceos pasaba, con la cabeza un poco baja, después de ella.

Kagome no entendía absolutamente lo que pasaba, así que decidida paso con ellos rápidamente, para que no le cerraran la puerta. Al entrar, se acomodo cerca y a la vez lejos de sus guias por el momento, paseo su mirada por toda la habitación observo los colores neutros de esta, junto al ropero color blanco, unos pergaminos colocados en una mesa, los ventanales de madera hasta parar por la cama color verde oscuro, donde su mirada se coloco en una persona que les daba la espalda, lo curioso, era que se encontraba cubierto por unas telas que colgaban del techo, prohibiendo saber quien era.

"No piensas saludar a tu madre como es debido" no consiguió respuesta alguna.

"No lo presiones" susurro suavemente su acompañante.

"... Necesito respuesta alguna"

"Señora Hatsumo" le advirtió en voz bajo.

"Kumo" reprendió la ojos azules.

La cabello azabache no entendiá nada, pero, había avanzado, ahora sabía sus nombres "¿Qué miras? no hay nada a donde miras" oyendo la voz algo irritada de la dama, la cabello azabache volteó a ver a la persona a la que le hablaban y se topo con unos ojos dorados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome estaba lista y sorprendida, se encontraba el transporte prometido por el viejo mayordomo (la causa de su sorpresa debido a que era una limusina) su maleta ya estaba arriba de ella junto con un señor, calculaba entre los cuarenta, vestido en esmoquin y tenía la puerta del auto abierta para que subiera ella.

"Señorita, fue un placer trabajar para usted" despidió Totousai.

"Fue un placer conocerle igual señor Totousai" respondió, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y se encaminaba, sin voltear, a subir al auto.

La cabello azabache observo desde la ventana como desaparecía el paisaje de la mansión y de sus alrededores. Se toco el pecho con suma frustración ¿Qué había pasado en la noche? ¿Fue solo un sueño? Si había sido se sintió real, muy real, dando un largo suspiro y nublando sus ojos, repitió todo el sueño, pero, había principalmente algo que le perturbaba y era lo último. Había despertado con los rayos del sol en los ojos y la memoria de unos ojos de oro fundido, fríos, huecos...

Tristes.

Lo mas extraño fue que era él único que la vio ¿Como era posible?_ Es solo un sueño _si era así entoces tenía que olvidarlo, pero, su mente regresaba la imagen de ciertos ojos hipnotizantes _que hermoso color pero tan secos_ dandose palmadas mentales, regreso a la realidad, notando que no se veía mas el castillo y solo carretera. No entendía, su mente no salía de esos ojos y de algo mas que había notado que la perturbaba _Ya he tomado mi decisión._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viejo mayordomo se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras pulia la plata del hogar, se encontraba solo, él y las cosas eran lo único que habitaba el lugar. Se había acostumbrado a su señorita.

"Creí que sería diferente" habló al vacio "Sentía su valor, pero, se ha ido" mientras soltaba la plata al oír el timbre de la entrada del lugar. Llegando a la entrada, abrió la puerta para recibir a la persona que había tocado, esperando que fuera algún paquete o el jardinero, pero, fue grande su sorpresa al ver parada en frente de la puerta a cierta joven de ojos azul-grisáceos.

"Señorita...¿olvido algo?" pregunto, debía ser la razón, ya que el mismo había visto con sus grandes ojos la desesperación de la joven por irse.

"No Totousai, vengo para quedarme" decidida

"Señorita, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿Puedo saber el motivo?" la miro curioso, mientras la veía pensar

"Siendo sincera, no sé Totousai, pero algo me dice que no me puedo ir" era cierto e igual ciertos ojos que no la dejaron todo el transcurso y más al descubrir el mensaje en el fondo de ellos, esos ojos como miel que parecía que no demostraban nada y mataban a cualquiera, en el fondo tenían un mensaje oculto que descubrió que por eso no se podía ir, esos ojos que decían...

... Ayuda.


End file.
